La chasse aux œufs
by SuperCowcow
Summary: Oikawa et Iwaizumi gardent le petit Takeru le jour de Pâques. Chasse aux oeufs, dessins animés et peinture sont au rendez-vous !
**A/N** : Ecrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum rp-with-you. Le thème est Pâques et les mots à insérer sont soif, scène, fondue, biceps, expulser, couverture, tour, escargot, montre de poche, fenêtre, avaler, citrouille, tambour, peintre et huit. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire cette OS sur Iwa-chan, Oikawa et le petit Takeru !

* * *

 ** _La chasse aux œufs_**

En ce week-end de Pâques, le grand Oikawa Tooru était de garde. Oui, il devait s'occuper de son neveu. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il aimait bien passer du temps avec ce gamin. Il espérait secrètement être son modèle, mais malheureusement pour lui, le petit Takeru était bien plus admiratif d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs les rejoindre au parc où une chasse aux œufs n'allait pas tarder à être ouverte. Le petit garçon, inquiet à l'idée que son second oncle soit en retard, passait son temps à regarder l'heure sur la **montre de poche** que lui avaient offert ses parents à Noël dernier.

Iwaizumi finit néanmoins par arriver pile à l'heure pour le plus grand bonheur des Oikawa. Le trio se hâta de rejoindre un attroupement de personnes près d'une petite **scène** extérieure. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années les remercia d'être venus si nombreux et après un petit discours, la course aux œufs fut lancée lorsqu'elle donna un coup sur un **tambour**. Une ribambelle de marmots âgés entre quatre et onze ans se jetèrent corps et âme à la recherche des précieux chocolats.

Les deux lycéens suivaient du mieux possible le garçonnet à travers le square, un sac à la main pour récupérer son butin. Il avait déjà récolté **huit** œufs et un **escargot** !

« Eloigne-ça de moi !, râla Oikawa à l'idée qu'une bestiole pareille puisse le toucher.

-Enlève-le toi-même, Assikawa.

-Mais Iwa-chan, c'est sale !

-Je m'en fous. »

Iwaizumi ne changerait décidément jamais mais Oikawa aimait bien sa franchise. Il savait que derrière ce côté brut de décoffrage, son coéquipier le soutiendrait toujours. Et puis, s'il insistait, il risquait de se prendre un coup. Il délogea donc le petit escargot de sa main au grand dam de Takeru qui voulait le ramener chez lui.

Après avoir fait le **tour** plus d'une fois du parc et une heure et demi de chasse intensive, la récolte comptait seize œufs en chocolat. Il ne restait plus qu'à les ramener aux organisateurs pour qu'ils puissent effectuer un partage équitable entre chaque enfant.

Epuisé d'avoir galopé un peu partout, Takeru demanda à Iwaizumi s'il pouvait monter sur ses épaules. Le lycéen ne put refuser, ce qui poussa Oikawa à râler.

« Tu me dis toujours non à tout, et pour lui, tu acceptes sans broncher ? En plus, c'est sur mes épaules que tu devrais être, Takeru !

-Il est jaloux, l'embêta le petit garçon.

-Tu n'es plus à l'école primaire, Shittykawa !, s'énerva Iwaizumi.

Ce trio légèrement atypique pris le chemin du retour, direction la maison d'Oikawa. Une fois arrivés, c'est l'écolier qui décida du repas. Il donna un œuf en chocolat aux deux jeunes hommes et garda le reste pour lui.

-Si tu fais une indigestion, je vais me faire tuer ! Iwa-chan va cuisiner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vaut mieux, je n'suis pas sûr que tes parents apprécieraient de retrouver leur maison en cendres, Oikawa.

Ce dernier fit mine de bouder face au sous-entendu de son meilleur ami.

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et j'ai seulement fait brûler une casserole !

-C'est cela.

-Bon, et tu vas nous faire quoi ? J'ai bien envie d'une **fondue** , Iwa-chan. Tu nous prépares une fondue, hein ?

-Ce sera du riz et un œuf.

-T'es vraiment pas sympa », dit Oikawa en lui faisant sa meilleure moue.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses mimiques ne prenaient jamais avec son ami. Oikawa devait souvent jouer des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la part d'Iwaizumi. C'était même plus difficile pour lui que pour les autres, avec lesquels ce dernier se montrait plus patient et conciliant. Mais c'était aussi ça qui faisait la force de leur relation, ne pas céder aux caprices de l'un, et ne pas trop profiter de l'autre.

Après avoir mangé, Takeru demanda à regarder des dessins animés. Tooru lança _En route !_ Il ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard. Rien de mieux qu'un film avec des petits aliens violets, n'est-ce pas ? Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son meilleur ami se caler à côté de son neveu. Il les rejoignit quand même, ne voulant pas être mis à l'écart.

Le petit garçon s'endormit pile au lancement du générique de fin. Courir à la recherche de chocolats avait dû l'épuiser. Oikawa sortit une petite **couverture** du placard pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Les deux lycéens éteignirent la télévision et se rendirent dans la chambre du capitaine pour laisser l'écolier dormir.

« Y a vraiment pas mieux que les dessins animés avec des extraterrestres !

-Parle pour toi.

-C'était pas si terrible que ça à regarder, si, Iwa-chan ? »

Ce dernier grogna, ne préférant pas rentrer dans le jeu de son ami. Il s'adossa à la **fenêtre** et s'étira. Oikawa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Mais comment pouvait-il rester de marbre face à son meilleur ami et même petit-ami ? Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si Iwa-chan avait des **biceps** pareils ? Ça lui donnait presque **soif**. Et dans tous les sens du terme. Iwaizumi vit le regard de son capitaine se poser sur lui et devina ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

« Bas les pattes, on n'est pas seuls aujourd'hui.

-Allez...

-Non.

-S'il-te-plaît Iwa-chan.

-Arrête.

-Iwa-chan que j'aime.

-Je te préviens, tu vas finir dehors !

-Tu voudrais m' **expulser** de ma propre maison ?

-Ça nous ferait des vacances et plus de chocolat.

-T'es vraiment méchant.

-Je sais, dit-il en s'approchant de son capitaine pour l'embrasser. Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

-Pfff, radin. »

Sur ces mots, le petit Takeru entra en trombe dans la chambre de son oncle. Iwaizumi et Oikawa remercièrent la bienséance du vice-capitaine sans qui, la situation aurait pu être traumatisante pour tout le monde.

« Je veux faire de la peinture !

-Et ça te prend comme ça ?, lui demanda Oikawa.

-De la peinture sur des œufs, des vrais ! Tu veux être cool ou pas ?

-Bon d'accord. »

Iwaizumi soupira. Tooru se faisait toujours avoir. Le trio se rendit dans la cuisine et Iwaizumi sortit la boîte d'œufs. Pendant ce temps-là, Oikawa avait fouillé dans plusieurs tiroirs afin de trouver du matériel de peinture. Takeru mit la main dessus avant lui et commença à peinturlurer son support.

« Regarde Iwaizumi, c'est beau ?, demanda le garçon.

-Super, tu devrais être **peintre** plus tard, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Jaloux, Oikawa s'empara lui aussi d'un oeuf. Au bout de quelques minutes, il montra son chef d'œuvre aux deux autres garçons.

-Alors, c'est pas trop beau ?

-Non, pas trop, lança Iwaizumi.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait une **citrouille** ? C'est Pâques, pas Halloween ! N'importe quoi ! Hein, c'est n'importe quoi, Iwaizumi ?, fit le plus petit.

-Complètement.

Vexé, le lycéen les abandonna. Il avait beaucoup de mal à **avaler** les critiques en dehors du volley. Pendant qu'il boudait, le vice-capitaine continua de surveiller Takeru jusqu'à ce que ses parents arrivent. Une fois le petit parti, Iwaizumi referma la porte et rejoignit son petit ami.

-T'as fini de tirer la tronche ?

-Pffff.

-Très intelligente comme réponse.

-T'as qu'à être moins méchant, Iwa-chan !

-Faut que je me fasse pardonner, c'est ça ?

-Exactement !

Le lycéen enleva son t-shirt et le lança sur Oikawa qui ne semblait plus si en colère.

-Ramène-toi.

-Iwa-chaaaaan, je t'aime !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, moi aussi, allez magne-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. »


End file.
